


Feliz Natal

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, sidestory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mas antes de te dizer o que eu preciso eu vou reclamar um pouco."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Os erros de português são propositais. Texto baseado [nessa](http://i44.tinypic.com/1z5ry84.jpg) imagem.

  
(2001)  
  
Quando um dos envelopes na mão do garoto caiu no chão ele o olhou confuso. Era um envelope amarelado pelo tempo e ele não conseguia reconhecer a letra que indicava o destinatário. Com a ponta do tênis ele encostou no papel como se esperasse que o envelope explicasse a que veio mas revirou os olhos irritado por ter deixado cair aquele no chão e se agachou rápido e pegou o papel com a ponta dos dedos oleosos.  
  
Com ele seguro entre seus dedos o garoto colocou o resto dos envelopes que ele sabia bem a quem se destinavam e os jogou pela pequena fresta da caixa de correio. Olhou para os lados e girou o papel e ao ler o remetente a sensação de uma pedra de gelo descendo devagar pela sua espinha se apoderou do seu corpo. A letra continuava não dizendo muita coisa, e isso era o que mais incomodava.  
  
Olhando para os lados não viu nada de mais: a rua que geralmente era pacata estava apinhada de pessoas que passavam por ela na esperança de cortar caminho até as lojas lotadas. Apesar do lugar ficar em uma região colada ao centro da cidade, era evitado pelos moradores e turistas devido a fama de ser um lugar violento e pela vizinhança de bares que atraiam um público duvidoso. Os transeuntes andavam em grupos risonhos e ansiosos pelas compras, ninguém estava preocupado com um menino de sobretudo gasto e olhos preocupados, que procurava por algum lugar menos sujo para se sentar e se contentou com o degrau do prédio do qual ele tinha saído.  
  
Ao abrir a carta sentiu as pontas dos dedos geladas e trêmulas, o que o deixou irritado. Odiava agir feito uma criança imatura no alto dos seus 16 anos e 10 meses, e se acalmou quando imaginou o que _ele_ faria. Certeza que seguiria em frente, e assim ele fez.  
Tirou as duas folhas de caderno cuidadosamente dobradas e unidas por uma dobra feita com as pontas. Sacudiu os cabelos e olhou para os lados uma última vez antes de apoiar os cotovelos nas coxas e começar a ler o que estava escrito.  
  
" _Escrevo isso com a certeza de que você vai ler de um jeito ou de outro, você sabe que eu não consigo esconder nada de você. Mesmo quando eu quero você sempre me descobre guardando tantas coisas e ainda fica bravo comigo por não dividir. Mas antes de te dizer o que eu preciso eu vou reclamar um pouco._  
  
Sua preocupação comigo, pra começo de conversa é inconveniente. Resolvi seguir seu conselho e usar palavras mais pomposas e ai está uma que te define bem: inconveniente. Você é irritante com esse jeito de quem sabe tudo (e o pior é saber que você realmente _sabe tudo), que já viveu tanto com essa cara de pivete que apanha em casa (e eu posso falar disso, não me venha com raivinha). Eu imagino que seja sem querer, mas você sempre chega em qualquer lugar impondo essa sua maldita presença e ninguém fica indiferente a você._  
Tem idéia do quanto isso é inconveniente? Acho que não. Acho que você pode ter ficado com todo o colégio na minha frente (oh seu malvado, fazia isso pra que? Sabia que eu morria todas as vezes que te via segurando a cintura de alguma vagabundinha?) e provavelmente a rua inteira também passou por você. Agora que eu paro pra pensar nisso você deve ter ficado com vagabundas em pelo menos 2 continentes diferentes, dos dois lados do Atlântico.  
  
A Dodo diz que se eu me declarar eu vou me sentir melhor, eu vou aliviar esse peso que me sufoca todos os dias, mas o que eu descobri que me alivia é o vinho que você compra. Enquanto você enfia neve até o rabo nessa merda de lugar que eu nem sei dizer onde fica em um mapa eu fico aqui pelado no seu sofá, atormentando seu gato e BEBENDO DA SUA BEBIDA. Como você se sente? Alguém completamente pelado no seu santuário, alguém invadindo esse espaço santo que ninguém entra sem ser convidado? Dói? Incomoda? Você se preocupou com alguma coisa que eu possa ter visto ou encontrado debaixo da cama ou entre os livros?  
  
Puta que pariu como você tem livros. Passei o dedo por todos eles, não li nem dez da sua coleção em toda a minha vida. Isso também é inconveniente.  
  
(Você me disse uma vez que beber aliviava qualquer mal dentro de você, e eu acho que apesar da sensação ser boa só funciona com você. Comigo está sendo um veneno mais eficiente do que ficar etorpecido te olhando)  
  
Eu fico aqui enchendo a cara e olhando seu gato e pensando em todas as vagabundas que você pegou. Todas elas, por mais medíocres que você as pinte enquanto conversa comigo sobre esse passado que eu nem imagino como seja, são melhores que eu em todos os sentidos. E por mais que não me sirva de porra nenhuma eu lembro de boa parte delas, pelo menos as que eu realmente ouvi você falando sobre. Entenda que quando você começa a falar eu me perco na sua boca então é difícil ouvir.  
  
Vou dizer logo de uma vez, eu não encontrei outra folha de papel então vou ter que terminar tudo que eu tenho a dizer nessas duas mesmo: eu te amo. Enlouquecidamente, irresponsávelmente, te amo. Desde a segunda vez que eu botei meus olhos em você, na primeira eu estava muito ocupado tentando me recuperar de uma briga, lembra?) eu percebi que você ia me dar problemas e aqui estou eu bebendo pelado em uma casa que não é minha. Se isso não é um problema eu não sei dizer o que é.  
  
Talvez eu devesse ler todos esses seus livros pomposos que falam de milhares de coisas que eu nunca vou entender ou tentar me preocupar em lembrar pra saber como os verdadeiros poetas falam disso. Eu não sei usar as palavras, muito mal consigo segurar a caneta (puta que pariu, compra uma impressora!) então eu vou ser excepcio[borrão ilegível] exc[outro borrão ilegível] incrível e foda-se a vergonha que eu vou sentir amanhã depois de ter enfiado essa carta no correio, vamos ver se alguma das vagabundas com quem você ficou lembra de alguma dessas coisas.  
  
Vou fazer uma lista, eu gosto de listas. Elas organizam as coisas, tem tópicos, ajudam a gente. O título dela é: razões porque eu amo você e mereço passar na frente de qualquer vadia incluíndo aquela que você diz que ama e é do Brasil mas que na verdade não quer nada contigo além de fotos suas pelado. É grande mas eu gosto, gosto de coisas grandes HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ai.  
  
Razão um: eu te amo simplesmente porque sim. Não tenho um motivo simples, eu só te amo.  
Razão dois: eu nunca vou ficar menstruado, então a gente pode fazer sexo loucamente o tempo todo. Ignorando que eu nunca transei e devo parecer um porco guinchando nessas horas mas na minha cabeça eu pareço muito sexy em alguns momentos, principalmente quando eu imagino a gente. Vai que dá certo né.  
Razão três: eu nunca vou te abandonar por qualquer razão idiota como ex-namorado ou falar que eu pensei que você era outra pessoa ou qualquer outra merda de desculpa. No primeiro item eu disse que te amava porque sim, então isso explica tudo.  
Razão quatro: não faço você se cortar quando fica triste.  
Razão cinco: EU ESTOU BEM AQUI PORRA  
Razão seis: sei o motivo de todas as suas cicatrizes, incluíndo aquele corte na sua nuca onde fica a placa de metal e o rasgo do seu joelho esquerdo. Te conheço melhor que você mesmo.  
Razão sete: só penso em você o dia todo. Todo dia. O tempo todo, até quando eu não quero você vem na cabeça. Dedicação total.  
Razão oito: oito é um numero de sorte em algum lugar, não sei onde. Vou repetir tópico então: simplesmente te amo.  
Razão nove: nunca vou te machucar ou te abandonar por motivos fúteis.  
Razão dez: cada vez que você fica longe de mim eu morro um pouco por dentro.  
  
Eu sei que eu nunca vou ser melhor que as garotas do Brasil ou as russas magrelas de bunda caída que você está pegando ai nessa merda de país, mas eu sei que eu quero tentar. Eu penso em tentar com você todo dia, o tempo todo, e mesmo sendo um cagão que nunca começa esse assunto eu te garanto, o assunto existe. Só preciso de uma oportunidade, uma abertura sua, qualquer merda de assunto que dê pra gente conversar sobre isso sem você querer me matar. Acredita que apesar de eu te conhecer melhor que qualquer vadia que você já ficou eu tenho medo de você querer me bater por eu ser veado? Não é idiota?  
  
Até imagino que você não quer [frase inteira riscada] mas eu tenho que colocar isso pra fora de mim. É como um exorcismo, ou como você disse uma vez qualquer coisa sobre combater o mal com o mal, sei lá. Só consigo enfrentar esse sentimento sufocante alimentando ele mais e mais, mas chega uma hora que ele transborda. Sai de mim sem eu querer, e meu maior medo é você perceber e se afastar. Esse medo gigante que me domina quando eu penso que você pode me olhar com asco e se tornar mais um daqueles caras que me detestam ou tem que conviver comigo por obrigação é o que me obrigou a beber hoje. Depois de chorar uma tarde inteira pensando em como eu nunca vou te ter mas isso é outro problema.  
  
Acho que você também já disse uma vez que qualquer motivo é bom para beber, mas se for bom demais perde a graça, não lembro. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo nobre além da minha própria putice de não enfrentar os meus medos, desculpa por isso. Alias, desculpa por tudo, por te pentelhar, por ofender o seu santuário com a minha presença, por ter mexido na sua gaveta de cuecas e ter descoberto as armas que você guarda ali (puta merda como eu fiquei com medo), por ter alimentado demais o gato e ele ter ficado gordo demais, por ter dormido na sua cama pelado e com o seu travesseiro praticamente me sufocando, por ter tentado ler o seu histórico do msn com aquela vaca e quase ter quebrado o pc de raiva quando descobri que não conseguia adivinhar sua senha. E mais uma pilha de coisas que eu não lembro agora mas que com certeza te fariam subir pelas paredes e depois arrancar minha cabeça.  
  
Vai ver eu quero que minha cabeça seja arrancada. Assim eu posso morrer de vez e superar isso. E ai quem deixa de ser inconveniente sou eu, ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Como eu nao sai pra comprar envelope eu usei um velho seu que eu achei embaixo de uma pilha de livros no piano. Sorte que não tinha nada dentro e você só começou a escrever pra quem era a carta. Acho que você vai reconhecer o envelope quando ver. Até lá eu já vou ter morrido de tanto beber, e você vai me achar pelado na sua casa quando chegar e meu corpo estiver podre.  
  
Não li muitos romances mas acho que esse é um jeito legal de morrer. Bebendo feito um animal e então morrendo de alguma forma. Esse é o meu presente de natal pra você enquanto você enche a cara e come essas vadias russas sem medo do seu pau explodir com tanta doença que você vai pegar. Feliz natal."  
  
O garoto passou a língua pelos lábios com apreensão. Seus dedos se agarravam as folhas de caderno com força e ele teve medo de rasgá-las sem querer, apesar de ser o que mais queria naquele momento. Rasgar e esquecer que tinha lido aquilo, sair andando até simplesmente cair em um buraco e com sorte bater a cabeça e morrer, tudo para não enfrentar aquele medo misturado ao alívio, dois sentimentos confusos que cresciam no seu peito sem pedir licença.  
  
Gostava de pensar em sinais divinos o protegendo de coisas terríveis apesar de não ter uma crença específica, e só podia atribuir aquele envelope caído a um desses eventos cósmicos sem explicação. Enquanto dobrava as folhas de qualquer jeito e as enfiava dentro do envelope com os olhos fixos no muro do outro lado da rua ele agradecia ao que quer que fosse pelo envelope ter escorregado das suas mãos. Ele jamais iria conferir os envelopes antes de colocá-los na caixa do correio.  
  
Amarrou os lábios quando sentiu o desejo de ver uma coisa e tirou as folhas com pressa de dentro do envelope e procurou pela data. Vinte e oito de dezembro. Hoje era dia cinco de janeiro. A carta já teria chegado ao destino se ele tivesse lembrado dela antes. Distraído, ele passou os olhos pelo envelope e observou melhor o borrão antes do destinatário e forçando a vista por entre os traços arredondados, conseguiu reconhecer algumas curvas da caligrafia que ele tanto amava ler.  
  
Não sabia a razão pela qual tinha esquecido de mandar aquela carta. Muito provavelmente era por estar bêbado demais para isso, mas admirou sua própria destreza ao ter colocado a carta em um lugar que ele não teria notado até o momento de colocar os outros cartões de natal no correio. Não era típico dele pensar tão longe, talvez a bebida realmente fosse uma boa coisa as vezes. Talvez ela realmente causasse coisas quando nada estava acontecendo. Essa era uma das frases preferidas dele.  
  
Ergueu os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas e piscou rápido na esperança delas não escorrerem. Pensou se devia encarar aquilo como um sinal a ser seguido. Era natal, época de renovação, de seguir em frente, de união.  
  
Ele não tinha nenhuma das três coisas, e perceber o quão sozinho estava no meio daquela multidão de gente feliz procurando por um presente o fez se sentir ainda mais abandonado. Amassou as folhas com uma das mãos e se ergueu enquanto colocava uma das mãos no bolso do sobretudo e andou até virar em um beco e se encostar na parede olhando o que tinha tirado do bolso: um isqueiro Zippo liso com o metal opaco nas extremidades. _Dele_.  
  
Olhou para trás por instinto e depois puxou uma das pontas da disforme bola de papel que ele segurava e a segurou por cima do isqueiro aberto que ele acendeu e aproximou a chama do papel. As chamas lambiam a ponta da folha com avidez e logo consumiram a bola de papel, que foi jogada longe quando as pontas dos dedos dele sentiram o calor. Ele sacudiu a mão enquanto assoprava na direção dela e olhava o papel sumindo no chão.  
  
Continuou segurando o isqueiro enquanto chupava a ponta do indicador e permaneceu assim até se assegurar que não havia sobrado nada além de cinzas. Olhou para a rua distraído e notou que ainda segurava o isqueiro na mão e encarou o objeto com melancolia.  
  
"Feliz natal para você também" ele murmurou e jogou o isqueiro no bolso ao mesmo tempo que colocava a outra mão no bolso do sobretudo e andou para casa.


End file.
